


Before You Sleep

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: A missing scene from after today's episode: Once Aaron is awake again.





	

Aaron could barely keep his eyes open by the time Chas sat up and touched his hand,  
"Okay, love?"  
He looked over and gave a small smile with a nod,  
"Tired."  
Chas stroked his cheek and turned to Liv,  
"Right, come on you. Let's leave the happy couple to it."  
"No I'm staying here."  
Aaron looked at her,  
"I'm going to sleep Liv, go on. I'll see ya tomorrow yeah?"  
She chewed her lip and leant closer to him,  
"I wanna stay with you."  
Aaron put his hand on her cheek,  
"I'm fine. Robert's here. Just go get some sleep."  
She nodded and leant down to kiss his cheek,  
"I'm gonna be here first thing tomorrow."  
He smiled at her and touched her head gently,  
"You better."  
Chas waited for her to step aside then leant down to kiss his head,  
"You get some sleep okay?"  
He nodded,  
"Night, mum."  
She kissed his head again,  
"Night night, love."  
She stood back up and gestured for Liv to go first; following her as she walked around the bed and stopped by Robert. They looked at each other for a moment then Liv wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly,  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
Robert hesitated before wrapping his arms around her,  
"Cheers."  
She squeezed him quickly and walked from the room. Robert looked at Chas as she walked over and rubbed his arm,  
"Now...should I be worried about what I find in your wardrobe? I'm gonna get you some spare clothes and run them down."  
Robert shook his head,  
"No...no. Thanks. These are uh...thanks."  
She nodded and pulled him in to a hug; rubbing his back and closing her eyes,  
"Thank you for saving him."  
She pulled back and looked at him, cupping his face and smiling softly,  
"And congratulations."  
She glanced at Aaron,  
"Both of you."  
She looked at Robert again and nodded slightly before dropping her hands and heading from the room with Liv. Robert turned back to Aaron and pointed over his shoulder,  
"You see that?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"I should get injured more often."  
Robert sat back down beside him and took his hand,  
"Don't you dare."  
Aaron watched him for a moment then looked down at the ring on his finger,  
"Do you like it?"  
Aaron met his eye again,  
"I don't get a diamond?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Maybe on the actual day."  
Aaron smiled then wet his lips and squeezed Robert's hand,  
"Thank you. For not leaving me."  
Robert edged closer, his free hand touching Aaron's cheek gently,  
"Like I ever would. You ever tell me to leave you again though and you're on your own."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Promise."  
Robert lifted his hand to his lips and kissed it; holding it his lips then closing his eyes; opening them to a blurred vision,  
"I really thought I lost you."  
He blinked, hot tears falling from his eyes,  
"I don't ever wanna feel that again."  
"You won't."  
He lifted his hand to place against Robert's cheek, the man leaning in to the touch and closing his eyes,  
"I love you so much."  
He opened his eyes and swallowed,  
"So much."  
Aaron stroked his cheek with his thumb,  
"I love you too. I love you."  
Robert kissed his palm and then leant down to kiss his lips gently before sitting up again and holding his hand as his fingers ran through his hair slowly,  
"I'm tired."  
Robert sniffed,  
"Tired? Of what? I'm the one that did all the hard work."  
Aaron smirked,  
"I can change my mind you know."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Don't you dare."  
Aaron smiled gently,  
"Good thing I like you, eh?"  
Robert nodded and kissed his hand again,  
"You go to sleep. I'll be here."  
"What if they kick you out?"  
Robert scoffed quietly,  
"They'll have to get security to drag me out. I'm going nowhere."  
Aaron nodded, his eyes closing again. Robert ran his fingers through his hair softly as he fell asleep; his own body finally relaxing. Suddenly Aaron opened his eyes and looked at him,  
"Hold up."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"You put the ring in the glove box before we crashed."  
Robert snorted and laughed; leaning down to kiss Aaron's forehead.  
"Just get some rest."  
Aaron gripped his hand and placed his other hand on Robert's arm as he slipped back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very fast so I hope it's okay! Find me at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com Come say hi! I don't bite :)


End file.
